Eleven Lights RQ Stats
Notes on running the scenarios from the Coming Storm and Eleven Lights supplements for HeroQuest Glorantha, using RuneQuest Glorantha. Character Creation All PCs will be from the Red Cow clan, rather than the varied backgrounds in the core book. See RQG p.24, 60 & 103-109. Define early on which clans the PCs' mothers came from, see p.11-12 of the Coming Storm. Default start date of the Coming Storm is 1618, not RQG's 1625, so use the grandparents family history during character creation, per RQG p.27-36. The cults of the clan are given on p.15 of the Coming Storm. Page references for these in the RQG core book are (in order of popularity): * Ernalda (p.75 & p.292-294) * Orlanth (p.76-77 & p.300-302) * Barnatar (NPCs only - good for clan, not so good for adventurers) * Seven Mothers (NPCs only - unless you want to subvert the adventures - in which case, go ahead) * Heler (see Engizi the Sky Titan p.75 & p.292) * Yinkin (p.79 & p.310) * Odayla (p.76 & p.300) * Engizi the Skyriver Titan (p.75 & p.292) * Vinga (as Orlanth Adventerous, only cooler p.76-77 & p.300-302) * Issaries (p.76 & p.298) The Red Cow are Axe Orlanthi, so the values for cultural weapons in RQG p.60 should swap the axe/spear and broadsword. Passions should include for consideration in addition to the usual - Loyalty: Red Cow Clan, Hate: (Ogres, Telmori, Lunar Empire). Consider the maternal side of the family for Love passions. The Red Cow Clan The cult membership breakdown for the clan is a s follows: Ernalda — 336 initiates, 6 devotees plus most adults as lay members (830 adults total) - Minor Temple. Orlanth — 221 initiates, 4 devotees plus at least most of the men as lay members (roughly 415) - Minor Temple Barntar — 80 initiates - worshipped as part Orlanth Thunderous, shrine in temple. Seven Mothers 60 initiates. Shrine. Heler — 40 initiates, 1 devotee, worshipped as part of Orlanth Thunderous, shrine in temple. Yinkin — 25 initiates Odayla — 20 initiates, 1 devotee Engizi the Skyriver Titan ws — 20 initiates Vinga — 15 initiates, worshipped as part Orlanth Adventurous, shrine in temple. Issaries hs — 8 initiates Humakt ty — 5 initiates, 1 devotee NPC Stats Doblian Dogeater Use the Silver Shield Peltast stats from the Cradle scenario for RQ2/RQ3 as a starting point. Willandring the Giant 35 foot tall clan Blacksmith Note: Willandring is hobbled by an injury inflicted on leg by Karganar Blood- Eye, the clan founder. Healing Willandring is a major plot point and so I would recommend that only the Rune magic “Heal Body” is effective (RQG p330) . Runes: Disorder 90% Magic: None Languages: Heortling 80% Wandle the Nymph In RQ terms Wandle is a Naiad, see the RuneQuest Glorantha Bestiary p.171. Special Powers: Wandle can command any incomplete creature born or living in her waters for 1 magic point. The creatures may not resist this charm, which lasts for one hour. Runes: '''Water 100%, Fertility 100% '''Passions: Rune Points: 12 Rune Spells: Breathe Air/Water (2), Dismiss Water Elemental, Fireshield (2), Summon Water Elemental (small or medium), Charisma (1), Create Fissure(1), Dismiss Magic Spirit Magic: Befuddle (2), Binding (1), Coordination (2), Extinguish 6, Heal 6, Shimmer 4. Magic Points: 28 Reputation: Damage Bonus: +1D4 Spirit Combat Damage: 2D6+3 Healing Rate: 3 Armor: None Skills: Climb 10%, Conceal 90%, Dance 120%, Dodge 120%, Hide 90%, Move Quietly 90% Sing 120%, Spirit Combat 115%. Languages: Heortling 80% Stormspeech 60% Darktongue 40% Magic Items: Treasuries: Ransom: